Indomitable Will
The ability to possess unusually strong willpower. Also Called * Determination * Enhanced/Unbreakable Willpower * Iron Will * Sheer Willpower * Strong Will * Increased Willpower * Subjugation Defiance * Tenacity * The Sheer Force Of Will Capabilities The user has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. Applications *Accelerated Development - Be determined to learn at a fast rate. *Ambition Manipulation - Derived energies using sheer willpower alone. *Combat Empowerment - Increases one's fighting spirit. *Enhanced Vitality - Overcome physical issues to continue functioning. *Fear Masking - Be brave and fearless. *Limitation Transcendence - Overcome the traditional weaknesses. **Self Transcendence - Be determined to go beyond one's limits. *Molecular Adjustment - Resist Molecular Manipulation. *Pain Suppression - Resist physical pain. *Possession Immunity - Resist being possessed. *Psychic Shield - Resist telepathic abilities. *Seduction Immunity - Resist to be sexually aroused. *Strength Calling - Summon inner strength with the sheer force of will. *Subordination Manipulation - Through strength of will one can dominate the wills of others. *Supernatural Survivability - Survive dangerous situations and cheat death in any way. *Undying Loyalty - Be loyal and protective of someone to the very end. *Will Empowerment - Get stronger by sheer willpower. Associations * Absolute Will, Users will is limitless and can push to the point of the manipulation of anything. * Death Negation; Users can potentially defeat Death itself if determined enough. * Emotion Empowerment, certain emotions can enhance a person's willpower, such as love, rage or hope. * Strong Heart * Strong Soul * Tranquil State * Willpower-Based Constructs Limitations * One could get carried away if not careful and have their will and spirit diminished by doubt. * In certain shocking situations, users can have their will and spirit broken. Known Users * See also: Heroic Willpower and Determinator Gallery Grommash.jpg|Grommash Hellscream (World of Warcraft) is known for his legendary "Iron Will". Old Snake.JPG|After undergoing rapid aging, Solid Snake (Metal Gear) is only kept functioning by the strength of his will. The batman.jpg|Batman's (DC Comics) strength of will is often stated to be his strongest point. Richard B Riddick.jpg|Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) File:GK.jpg|Gregory Kennedy's psychic powers are fueled by the strength of his willpower. 48470044.jpg|Captain Atom (DC Comics) can enhance any of his powers through the strength of his willpower alone. Jill Valentine.jpg|Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) link.jpeg|Having the Spirit of the Hero, Link (Legend of Zelda) posses both courage and will power that allows him to take on whatever evil that threatens the Kingdom of Hyrule and its princess, Zelda. Sonic Adventrue 2 vector.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) possesses a will so strong that, no matter how much the odds are stacked against him, he will never give up. Luffy_Haki_Marineford.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has tremendous will, to the point of defying death in order to defeat his opponents. Sam Winchester.jpg|Sam Winchester (Supernatural) has been able to continue on to fight monsters despite extensive damage to his very soul. Commander Shepard.png|Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) Inoue_Orihime_X2.jpg|Inoue Orihime (Bleach) has a deep hidden will that cannot be countered by anyone as noted by Kurōdo and the Shun-Shun Rika's themselves for as long as she believes in herself that she's powerful enough to defeat anyone then she can do it. Leon Kennedy.png|Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) is a man of strong will that fights for justice. Samus_Arm_Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran's (Metroid) Power Suit is manifested and maintained by the strength of her will. Saya_Otonashi.jpg|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) was able to stave off her next hibernation period for some time through sheer willpower alone. Vigo.jpg|Vigo the Carpathian (Ghostbusters) Cyborg Sonic Cannon.png|Cyborg (Teen Titans) stated his will power made him resist to Brother Blood's mind control. Cyborg: "That's the part you can't break!" Storm rising wind.jpg|Storm (Marvel) has the strongest will out of all the X-Men 1000px-Idris_elba_pacific_rim.jpg|Stacker Pentecost (Pacific Rim) is one of a few Rangers to be able to pilot a Jaeger on his own. This feat is usually impossible due to the fact that the nerual load would kill most Rangers. Naruto Uzumaki.jpg|One of Naruto's best known traits is his will to never give up, even when near death. File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Hulks_Vol_1_615_Textless.jpg|Hulk (Marvel Comics) is a prime example of someone who's willpower is powered by a certain emotion, in this case; Rage. Sly3-carmelita1.png|Carmelita (Sly Cooper) has a strong force of will, being able to fight off the Contessa's hypnosis. Nunnally_Eyes.jpg|Nunnally vi Britannia (Code Geass) was able to break the effects of her father's Geass, which rendered her blind, through her will alone. Headset_3.jpg|Mercy Hartigan's (Doctor Who) willpower was strong enough to resist the cyber conversion process and control the Cybermen themselves. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Smart Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries